1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a self-inking stamp with overhead inking, with a lower component for placement on the surface to be stamped, with a swivel mechanism for a print platen support arranged in the lower component for reciprocal movement by simultaneous swivelling between a stamp pad and a support frame, and with an actuator upper component mounted for slideable movement against the bias of a spring relative to the lower component, the upper component straddling the lower component and connected by its lateral parts to the lower component by a print platen support swivel axle guided in elongated openings of the lower component.
2. The Prior Art
Such self-inking stamps are known, for instance, from EP 0,459,969 A1. In those stamps the actuator upper component is structured substantially like a hood which is provided with front and rear openings for allowing access to a stamp pad exchangeably insertable into a horizontal shaft of the lower component of the stamp.
It is an object of the invention by a novel construction of the actuator upper component and of the lower component not only to simplify the insertion of the stamp pad, especially in case of an exchange, while preventing any possibility of soiling, but also to provide an overall improvement in the operation of the stamp.
In a stamp of the kind referred to above this is accomplished, in accordance with the invention, by the actuator upper component being provided with a substantially U-shaped body portion and a hood portion of transparent material pivotally connected therewith which covers an oblique text receiving surface at the upper transverse member of the body portion and the open front section of the body portion and by the lower component remote from its stamp pad receptacle being provided with a downwardly facing opening, the opening being covered by a transparent wall member which is extending upwardly from the support frame which may be connected to the lower component by a resilient spring connection.
This construction simplifies an exchange of stamp pads by horizontal insertion or removal into or from the receiving shaft of the lower component because this can be done simply by upwardly pivoting the transparent hood which covers the stamp pad at its front section and protects it against unintentional displacement. At the same time, the operation of the stamp is improved as a result of an enlarged handling surface at the upper component and of a substantially uninterrupted transparent front section of the stamp which simplifies the positioning of the stamp.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention the pivotal hood is pivotally connected to the upper component in the area of the rear section thereof and extends from its connection to front section of the upper component across the apex thereof.
The releasable snap connection of the support frame with the lower component simplifies mounting of the print platen support by inserting it into guide slots in the lower component, before the support frame is connected for the first time.